1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to arrangements and systems for facilitating an operator interface with a telephone switching system, and more particularly, to an operator console which facilitates communication between a human operator and a telephone caller via a stored program switching device (SPSD), particularly for providing directory assistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Particularly in 800-number directory assistance service where a human operator must interface with a caller via a telephone switching system or network, there is a need for a system whereby the human operator has available to him or her a database of listings and directory services. One approach to facilitating the interaction between the human operator and the caller is to provide a console, but such consoles generally do not interface directly with the database. Moreover, such known consoles do not provide call processing or recorded messages. There is, therefore, a need for an integrated console arrangement which can access data in a remote database, present the data to a human operator, and permit the human operator to make the necessary listing information available to an inquiring caller via a stored program switching device (SPSD).
In addition to the foregoing, it is desired that the listing services choices available to the human operator be presented in the context of a custom formatted screen image. The human operator should then be able to transmit the database information directly to the caller.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a console which enables a human operator to provide directory assistance in a variety of operating environments, including 800-number directory assistance.
It is another object of this invention to provide an integrated console which is embodied in a commercially available personal computer of the type which employs a conventional disk operating system (DOS).
It is also an object of this invention to provide an integrated operator console system which will operate in a commercially available memory management system, such as the MicroSoft Windows.TM. environment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an integrated operator console system which will interface with a telephone switching system or network.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide an operator console arrangement wherein the operator logs on and off of the system by respectively coupling or decoupling a headset and/or by depressing a LOG key on a keyboard.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an operator console system which can access a plurality of databases via a data network.
It is also another object of this invention to provide an operator console system for use in information retrieval and call processing operations and which can access a database of listing services via a data network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN).
It is yet an additional object of this invention to provide an operator console which requires only minimal usage of the memory allocated in a host telephone switching system or network.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an operator console system which employs a conventional personal computer system which is arranged to permit an exchange of data between applications which operate in respective DOS and Windows.TM. environments.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an operator console system which facilitates the delivery to a telephone caller of information contained in a remote database, by a human operator.